How To Rule The World
by Demigodkid1999
Summary: Even though Ariana was a simple human, she was almost as serious as Germany when it came to being a nation, which is startlingly scary with that comparison in mind. With her being around these absolutely gorgeous men, it's going to take everything she's got to survive their ridiculous antics. She's going to have to learn how to rule the world, one way or another. OCs included.
1. The Small Beginning

**I do not own Hetalia, nor any references used. I own my OC character, the sort-of plot, and random blurbs of humor, that's all. This goes for the entire story, and I will only say it once.**

* * *

_Hmm... This is quite the scene._

In front of me was the famous G8, the top personified countries of the world.

While they all wore fancy-looking business suits, but they certainly didn't act like they meant business. America, France and England were arguing about something that had random words tossed in like, 'Cheesy monkey!', 'Couch stuffing!', and 'YO MAMA!'. China and Japan were discussing about how Hello Kitty was cute with Japan nodding in response to show he was listening. Russia was sitting on his chair, a cheerful smile spread across it before a creepy purple aura surrounded him. Italy was talking to Germany about pasta and kittens while the German looked at all of them in annoyance like they were idiots, and me?

I was taking down notes of what little progression we made for the past few hours.

My name is Ariana, the official secretary for the G8 and World Meetings. Although I was considerably young to be working for the government, I had rather high tolerance for withstanding most annoyances and self defense techniques, both in words and hand-to-hand combat, if one of the more perverted countries decided to flirt with me. Add the fact I could also take detailed and well-organized notes, I was immediately hired. The thing that stuck in my brain was the mischievous glint in the maids' eyes when I told them I was the new secretary.

_"Hope you'll have fun!"_

_"Make sure to enjoy yourself!"_

Now that I knew the majority of the personified countries were males, the warnings from the maids finally made sense, but I was pretty sure that I was safe. My ebony hair was tied in a low ponytail while I wore a simple dark purple blazer, navy blue shirt, and matching pants with sneakers. A pair of blue rimmed glasses sat on the bridge of my nose while my brown eyes hid behind them. While it may have looked incredibly casual for government meetings, there will certainly be those instances where mobility is required, and a skirt will not do for that kind of action.

Twirling the pen in my fingers, I placed my carefully written report on my little table and sighed quietly. Writing a small amount of sentences about what was done these past hours made my irritation spike up. Even though I was a mere human, I still had a life to live, and to improve it would mean a definitely more positive future. What happens if the opposite happens?

Complete chaos.

When the clock hit four o'clock, I stood up abruptly from my seat, causing them all to pause for several moments before I walked up to Germany, handing him the papers. He looked a bit surprised at the amount of seriousness I was emitting from my height disadvantage(I'm only five and two inches tall), and what I said next made everyone stare in shock.

"Since you're the only one that seems to care about these meetings, I'm trusting you to hand this in to your bosses and get their feedback. Make sure to remember to bring them back to the next meeting because by the time I get a response from them, it'll most likely be around that time. See you guys later."

Turning on the heel of my sneaker, I exited the room with a satisfied feeling boiling inside of me. It's so good to be heard by people sometimes.

_But did I forget something in there?_

* * *

**Germany's POV**

As I read over the woman's notes, I noticed that they were rather well-explained with several suggestions from her that could definitely improve the ideas. Some of the sentences were underlined to explain their importance, examples of how they could function properly, and many more ideas as I quickly flipped through them.

"Ve~ Germany, who was that pretty lady?"

"Ariana. She's supposed our new secretary that our bosses hired to keep track of what gets done during our meetings," I concluded, putting the notes inside for copying later. Although, I couldn't help, but think how the hell did she remain undetected this entire time, especially with France?

"I'm a bit confused on how she was able to avoid _moi_, especially since she is quite the looker," France laughed flamboyantly.

"It's because I take my job seriously, and I try to avoid people like you to the best of my ability," a familiar sounding voice called out. Speed walking towards her desk and grabbing the backpack, Ariana was stopped by France pulling a rose out of nowhere, holding it out to her. We all knew what was coming, and braced ourselves for another fangirl attack.

"_Mon cher_, would you care to dine under the lights of the Eiffel Tower with _moi _tonight," he flirtatiously winked at her with a sparkling aura around him.

"_Non_, I'm thinking of eating some leftover pasta from last night, but _merci_ for the offer," she politely declined, stepping around him and leaving quickly. Italy perked up at the mention of pasta before following her. The rest of us were either snickering or gaping in shock, well, except for England whom was laughing so hard he started to cry.

"Rejected by a girl in your own language! Priceless," England clutched his stomach from laughing too much as France silently sobbed in the corner about his first possible rejection from a girl.

"This is definitely a first, aru," China murmured. Russia was replaying the scene in his mind when France crumpled into a ball of misery, smiling at the look of complete anguish that the secretary had caused to him. America was laughing about how France was dumped, and caused the country of romance to curl up tighter into a ball of shame.

"Germany-san, we should follow Italy-san before we lose them in the city," Japan suggested with said-country agreeing before leaving the room.

"Dudes, let's go too!"

"Wait up, you bloody wanker!"

"Guys, don't leave me alone!"

"This is very fun, da~"

"Don't leave me behind, aru!"

The only person left was poor unnoticed Canada and his pet polar bear.

"I don't think they noticed us."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Canada!"


	2. Carbonara and Comparisons

**Edited August 2, 2014: I found my original copy of this chapter. Sorry for the confusion. I tend to forget where I store my stuff for my fanfictions.**

* * *

With the cheerful Italian trailing behind me, I gave an accidental cold glare towards him that made him back away slightly in fright before I spoke out to him.

"Why the heck are you following me?"

He seemed to be caught off-guard that I was actually talking to him normally instead of telling him to go away, so he just smiled happily at me, "Well bella, I heard you say that you had pasta, and I like pasta, so I thought that you would like to share with it with me, but now I'm thinking you don't want to share your pasta with me anymore. I don't want to bother you, but Germany isn't with me right now, so can I stay with you for a while?"

Wait, what? How did he get from pasta to Germany to staying by me? This guy doesn't make sense, but...

Spying the broken-hearted puppy dog eyes that seemed to make him look like a little child instead of the who-knows-how-old nation he really was, I sighed and rubbed my temples, taking a deep breath and held out my hand.

"Look, why don't we go to a restaurant for your food instead of the pasta I have at home? The others are probably looking for you right now, so why don't we go out and eat?"

Suddenly, he pulled me into a tight hug that made me flail around like a fish out of water for the sweet air that was slowly exiting my lungs for several seconds while he was thanking me in Italian, most of which I couldn't translate because she was speaking way too fast. This guy is really strange. Still, despite the fact he was possibly a clueless idiot, he was a sweet clueless idiot, which was definitely an entirely different thing.

Wandering around the city, we spotted an average looking diner that was possibly within my budget and the second we stepped inside, the smell delicious pastries and the strong scent of coffee invaded my nose immediately, making me wrinkle my nose in slight disgust. I was more of a hot chocolate kind of person to begin with, but after taking a quick look around the retro-styled diner, I guessed that the smell was from the years of quick morning rushes and five minute lunches served by the waitresses of the diner. Our waitress led us to our seats and took her damn time in flirting with Italy while sending me one of those 'Bitch Please' looks once in a while to show her that she was in charge before asking us our orders.

"Ve~ I'd like a Carbonara!"

"A steak with a side of mashed potatoes and mixed vegetables."

Strutting away with her rear sticking up like a rabbit, I couldn't help but wonder why the nation across from me just followed me on the single thought of getting pasta, spaghetti, whatever, and another thing: did he not notice how much that girl flirted with him?

That pretty much solidified my theory of him being clueless.

Looking around the place, I though of several things that occurred to me that moment.

Would Germany try to find Italy, even though he went on his own free will? Will that bitchy waitress spit in my food? Why were some shady-looking guys staring at this table?

That last thought made me inwardly cringe at the mild possiblity those guys could try to jump us when we're finished, so preparing myself for the worse situation possible, I grabbed the pen I used earlier into my sleeve and put my backpack near arm's reach for a quick escape, if needed. Everyone I've ever known said I was heavily paranoid, but the reality is that anything could happen at any moment, any time, anywhere, and if you're not prepared, horrible things will ensue.

"Ariana, are you okay? You look tense ve~..."

"Just wondering about some things, so don't worry."

I didn't want Italy to freak out because he didn't seem like the type of person to read the atmosphere from the way he acts. Once our food arrived, I checked the mashed potatoes and thankfully, there wasn't any spit, but I avoided eating it just in case and ate my somewhat balanced meal. Italy was talking about many random things like cute kitty cats, different kinds of pasta recipes, the many adventures he and the Axis had when they were stranded on an island, how Germany seems to make him run lots of miles everyday for training, things like that. Although, he accidently used another name for him that made me have a double take.

"Who the heck is Ludwig? Isn't he a muscian from the classical age or something?"

"That's Germany's human name, bella. We don't exactly use our country names in public, so we made our own," he whispered in a soft, but loud enough voice for me to hear him clearly, "Mine is Feliciano Vargas."

"Aren't Feliciano and Vargas both last names," I questioned, remembering some people from my high school days. Ah, my days in that hell were strange, but livable until I made it to college.

"Yep, but it doesn't mean it can't be a person's name as well!"

Finally finishing the food, I was about to pay both mine and Italy's meal when he flashed out his credit card towards the waitress and smiled at her before getting both his card and most likely, her number back on the receipt. I held in my laughter at her futile attempts at flirting and her target's obliviousness towards her. When she finally left us alone, we walked down the streets of the busy city. I couldn't stop the big grin on my face from stretching until Italy called out to me.

"Why are you smiling, Ariana?"

"Hm, nothing that you don't know about."

"Ve~ Okay, now where do we go?"

"Let's just go to your hotel and I'll see you next meeting."

"Um...I left the key to my room somewhere, and the spare is with Germany."

"Why is it with Germany?"

"I often leave my key in my room sometimes, so Germany keeps its spare, just in case," he cheerfully replied.

I wanted to facepalm desperately, but instead took a deep breath and dragged his arm in the direction of my apartment since that was the only place I know for certain would be open around the late afternoon. Plus, the early paranoia from earlier was making me feel uncomfortable with the sun setting faster due to the approaching winter seasons and the streets decreasing in numbers of both people and automobiles. If there was a time to get out of the streets, it was now, and that was my only thought as I dragged Italy into my humble home.

Turning on the lights to my apartment, a warm glow washed over the things I had gotten from the previous years of garage sales, the given pull-out couch for all tentants living there, a small table enough for three people, and the glorious fridge with the leftover pasta that I didn't eat yet, which needed to be restocked. Getting a few stuffed animals from the Congratulations party from my family about the new job, I handed the large puffy bunny to him and went to set up the couch with an old, but soft blanket on top.

"Ariana, can I tell you something?"

"Yeah?"

"You kinda act like Germany."

That made me freeze, "What?"

"You may not look friendly at first, but when I needed someone's help, you came to help me immediately and led me to your house because I forgot my key to my room. Not to mention, you brought me to a place that sold pasta!"

"And how does that make me similar to him?"

"Germany looked really scary to me when I met him in the forest in a tomato box, but when World War 2 came around, he helped me a lot! Although we were completely different from each other and I annoyed him sometimes, we were and still are best friends years later to this point in time!"

One thing stood out to me in his speedspeaking moment: "He found you in a tomato box?" Honestly, it's like one of those cheesy sales ads you'd find for the holiday rush. For example, buy Nation-In-A-Box today! Get one, get one free!

I tried to break up the rest of his words in my mind, but pushed them away because I was tired from the long day of walking around the city. I told him to sleep by himself, which he protested before I gave him another stuffed animal, this time it was a bear.

"Good night, Italy."

"Bueno noche, Ariana."

Once that was done, I turned off the lights, and closed my eyes into a dream where there were talking rabbits and flying bears.

In the morning, we would try to find the other nations, and I'll be in absolute peace until the next meeting.

That was my goal, at least.


End file.
